


a not-accident

by aerana



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerana/pseuds/aerana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late at night, and Xiao Pai walks in on a scene she wasn't meant to witness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a not-accident

The one good thing about living in an inn, Xiao Pai reflected, was being able to go into the baths at any time.

Because of her work at the front desk, she’d gotten used to bathing either in the early morning or late night, and even on her off days, she kept to this schedule. It became a moment of quiet meditation, of peaceful solitude.

After a particularly stressful day of dealing with difficult customers and having to work later than usual, it was past midnight when she was able to sneak downstairs to the baths. As she neared the entrances, however, something made her pause. Xiao Pai froze, head tilted to the side as she listened.

Nothing.

Shaking her head, she moved toward the women’s baths, halting only when she heard it again. It was a low, pained sound, and it was coming from the men’s baths.

She hesitated, warring between checking herself or asking for help. Her face went red at the thought of going into the men’s area, but her conscience argued that someone in there may be hurt, and she couldn’t ignore that. At the same time, the only staff at the inn were her and her mother – it felt improper to wake one of her male guests to just look into room.

If someone really was hurt, she reasoned, then she would go run for help.

With that resolve, she slipped into the room. She heard it again, a longer groan this time, but it sounded muffled. The dressing room was empty, so she slowly crept forward and peeked around, opening her mouth to offer help–

The words choked in her mouth before she ever got in them out, and she froze where she stood. At the edge of the bath, out of direct view from the entrance, was Leon. And he was–he was–

Not hurt, her mind dazedly registered. No, quite the opposite. He was leaning against the rocks, his face flushed and his eyes closed, head bent down. His hair fell over his shoulder, sticking wetly to his skin. One hand was on the edge of the bath behind him, pressed tightly against the stone. His other hand was wrapped tightly around his… his  _person_ , moving up and down with firm strokes.

She knew that she should turn away, leave the room as quickly as possible, or at the very least avert her eyes, but she found herself unable to move or look away. Despite her embarrassment, she was transfixed by the way the redness in his face spread down his neck to his chest, the way he tried to smother his moans by pressing his hand to his mouth, and how he paused occasionally to twist his hand at the base. As she watched him, she felt heat rise to her face to mimic his, but the feeling didn’t stop there; it spread lower, and she pressed her thighs together unconsciously to relieve the warmth. Her lips parted, and her breaths came faster; still she did not look away.

She wondered who he was thinking of, or if he thought of anyone at all. She wondered what he pictured in his mind as he stroked himself, if it was–

Leon muttered a low curse, and his hips began to give tiny, involuntary jerks, thrusting himself into his hand. His harsh breaths turned into moans as he changed his rhythm, suddenly pumping harder and faster, and his other hand gripped the stone so tightly his knuckles went white. He was trying not to make any noise, she realized, as he pressed his mouth closed, but he was failing; she could still hear him moaning, echoed from his throat.    
  
It was at this moment her senses decided to come flooding back, and she took a step away. She felt her arm bump into the side table a second before she heard the vase clatter to the floor, the sound ringing through the baths.

Leon’s eyes flashed open in surprise, finding her in an instant. The first syllable of her name escaped his lips, but cut off into one last tortured groan, his eyes squeezed shut as he came onto his hand and stomach.

The tension began to ease from his shoulders. She took this chance to squeak out an apology, darting out from the baths before he opened his eyes again. She fled to her room and shut the door behind her, but she kept hearing the way her name sounded on his lips as he came, and knew that she would never be able to fall asleep now.


End file.
